Naruto Randomness
by wickedtwilight
Summary: Just Naruto characters chating with me and friends. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto.**

'Thoughts'  
-Actions-

**PS. In this my name is Suki in this**.

**Team 7 & I sign in**

Suki: Hey guys welcome to the first Naruto Randomness Chat!!

Naruto: Awesome!

Sakura: Cool!

Sasuke: Hn.

Suki: I wonder where Garra-kun is.

**Garra signs in**

Garra: Hey everyone.

Suki: Garra-kun!!

Sakura: Hi Garra.

Naruto: Hey Garra.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Is that all you can say?

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Whatever.

Garra: Hey Suki-chan do you know where we hid Konkuro's laptop, he needs it and I forgot where it ended up.

Suki: Last time I checked, it was in the attic.

Garra: Oh, thank you. I'll be right back.

**Garra is away**

Naruto: ... Suki-san, why did you hide Kankuro's laptop?

Suki: Cuz me and Garra-kun got bored while we were waiting for Temari to get back from the grocery store so I could make him cookies. Also, Konkuro's a total PERV!! : )

Naruto: ... Okay.

Sakura: Hey Sasuke why are you being so quiet?

Sasuke: Cuz I hate all of you.

Naruto: Oi, teme, why don't you try not being emo.

Sasuke: I'll stop being emo when you learn to shut the hell up.

Suki: Sasuke if you don't stop being such an ass to Naruto you're going to be sorry.

Sasuke: - scoff- What are you going to do if I don't, your useless.

Suki: -evil smirk-

**Garra has returned**

Suki: 'Payback time!' -fake tears- G-Garra-kun

Garra: What's wrong Suki-chan?

Suki: S-Sasuke-san insulted me.

Garra: What!?-evil aura-

Suki: H-He was being mean t-to Naruto and when I said h-he should stop, he c-called me a name.  
-sniffs-

Sasuke: -pales- 'Oh Shit I'm soooo going to die.'

Garra: Run emo boy, run.

_**Garra beats Sasuke to a bloody pulp**_

**Sasuke has been disconnected**

Suki: Thank you Garra-kun!

Garra: No problem Suki-chan. I'll see you in at 8 okay.

Me: Okay, love you Garra-kun.

Garra: Love you too, bye.

Suki: Bye.

**Garra left the chat room**

Naruto & Sakura: o.O

Naruto: Remind me not to get you angry Suki-san.

Sakura: -nods-

Suki: -giggles- I did say he would pay.

Sakura: Where is Garra-san taking you?

Suki: He's taking me to dinner and then we're going to watch scary movies at my house. : )

Naruto: Cool.

Sakura: Sweet.

Suki: I've got to go get ready for my date I'll talk to you later.

Sakura: Okay bye.

Naruto: Bye Suki-san.

**Suki left the chat room**

Sakura: I have to go to work, bye Naruto.

Naruto: Bye Sakura.

**Sakura left the chat room**

Naruto: I'll go train.

**Naruto has left the chat room**

**Please review and don't hesitate to PM me to suggest ideas you would like to see in the story.(teme - bastard)**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**Kyouka is ****vazy's**** character.**

**Suki is ****my**** character.**

'Thought'

-Actions-

**Please Enjoy!!**

**Suki has signed on**

Suki: I'm first, oh well.

**Naruto has singed on**

Suki: Hi Naruto-san.

Naruto: Hey Suki-san, how was your date with Garra?

Suki: Really Great!! : )

Naruto: That's good.

**Sakura has signed on**

Sakura: Hey Peoples!

Suki & Naruto: Hi Sakura!

**Garra has signed on**

Suki: Hi Garra-kun!! - glomps onto Garra -

Garra: Um... Suki-chan?

Suki: Yes?

Garra: Please get off.

Suki: Okay.

Sakura: Hi Garra.

Naruto: Hey Garra.

Garra: Hey guys.

Suki: Guess what!!

Garra, Naruto, & Sakura: What?

Suki: I invited someone special to the chat. They should be here in a second.

**Kiba has signed on**

Naruto: You invited Kiba?

Suki: No, not him.

Kiba: What's up?

Sakura: Suki-san invited someone special to the chat.

Kiba: Who?

**Kyouka has signed on**

Suki: OMG Kyouka-chan!!

Kyouka: Suki-chan!!

Suki & Kyouka – huggles-

Everyone else: ……. O.o

Garra: Um, Suki-chan, who is she?

Suki: . … Oh sorry forgot about that. This is my friend Kyouka-chan.

Kyouka: -waves- Hi.

Suki: Everyone please state your names and something about yourselves.

Naruto: I'm Naruto and one day I'm going to be Hokage. Believe it!

Sakura: Hi I'm Sakura and I'm a medical nin trained by the 5th Hokage.

Kiba: I'm Kiba and I think you're cute.

Kyouka: -blushes-

Suki: -hits Kiba- Idiot

**Kiba has been disconnected**

Garra: Hey, I'm Garra and I'm Suki's boyfriend.

Kyouka: Oh! So you're the boyfriend Suki won't shut up about.

Suki: -mega blush-

Naruto & Sakura: -snicker-

Suki: -hits Kyouka- (whispers) Shut up!!

Garra: -smirk-

**Sasuke has signed on**

Suki: Didn't Garra-kun send you to the hospital?

Sasuke: Yes, yes he did.

Suki: So how are you online?

Sasuke: I had my laptop brought here.

Kyouka: Why did Garra hurt you?

Sasuke: Cuz Suki-san is a fucking evil genius!!

Suki: No, cuz Sasuke insulted me and when I told Garra-kun Sasuke got the shit beaten out of him.

Kyouka: …… Nice.

Suki: Yeah Garra's that sweet.

Sasuke: No, you're just that good of an actress.

Suki: Am not.

Sasuke: Are too.

Suki: Naruto. Sakura. What do you think?

**Naruto & Sakura signed off**

Suki: (-.-') Remind me to maim them later Kyouka-chan.

Kyouka: : ) Will do Suki-chan!

Sasuke: See, EVIL!! –points at Suki-

Suki: : ) Bye Sasuke-teme!

**Suki sends Sasuke a virus**

**Sasuke has been disconnected**

Garra: -smirks- You know you're cute when you're evil.

Suki: -blush- Thanks Garra-kun.

**Awkward silence**

Kyouka: For every awkward silence a gay baby is born.

Suki: (-.-')Thanks for that. -thinks-( I guess that's what happened with Sasuke-teme.)

Kyouka: Your Welcome!! : )

Garra: She has no idea what sarcasm is huh.

Suki: Unfortunately.

Kyouka: Well I've got to go see a man about an assassination.

Suki: OMG you're going to see Pein-san!?

Kyouka: Yeah you want to come?

Suki: Hell Yeah!!

Garra: You know the leader of the Akatsuki!?

Kyouka: Yep, we were the top members back in the day but we got bored so we quit,though we still keep in touch.

Suki: -sighs- Good times.

Garra: How come you never told me!?

Suki: -looks innocent- Cuz you never asked.

Suki: …..Are you mad?

Garra: -sighs- No.

Suki: -huggles Garra- Thanks Garra-kun.

Garra: Just be careful

Kyouka: Don't worry Garra, she can handle herself and I'll be with her.

Garra: (-.-') That's what worry's me.

Suki: I'll be fine Garra-kun, don't freak.

Garra: Okay, I trust you.

Kyouka: We have to go. Nice meeting you Garra.

**Kyouka signed off**

Suki: I have to go too. Bye Garra-kun, I love you!

Garra: I love you too. Bye.

**Suki signed off**

Garra: I have a bad feeling about letting her go. –sighs-

**Garra signed off**

**Hope you Enjoyed!!**

**Please Reivew!!**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1The Akatsukiness Begins

Info: Kyouka and Suki were in the Akatsuki from ages 9-15. They were top members and the best partner team in Akatsuki history. They quit at fifteen cuz they were bored and were surrounded by idiotic guys (they have genius IQ). So Suki went to live in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Kyouka went to the Village Hidden in the Mist. As long as they live there the Villages are safe from the Akatsuki (Suki is the reason the Akatsuki stopped catching the Jinchuurikis). Some of the members haven't met them so they will underestimate them but those who have will stay out of their way. While at the Akatsuki they will act more professional and evil towards the newbies but like themselves towards those they know.

POWERS:  
Suki-Can absorb traits(even Kekai Genkai) and alter them for her personal use.-In this chapter, Mind comunicating, Her Kekai Genkai(The Yukinohama -which are just the eyes), the teeth, claws, and bloodlust trait from a vampire.

Kyouka: Mind Control, the rest is a secret until later(**I know I'm so evil )**

AGE:  
Suki-18 ( Long black hair with streaks that change with her mood , pale skin, eyes change with her mood, hour glass body)-wearing-( off the shoulder black long sleeve top, black skirt that reaches mid thigh, black leggings under the skirt, black ballet Pointe shoes, a black velvet choker, and a pair or black fingerless gloves.)**Both wear a solid black cloak (like the Akatsuki only without the red clouds and with hoods  
**Kyouka-18 ( Shoulder length brown hair with red streaks, pale skin, dark brown eyes, hour glass body) - wearing- (black keyhole halter, black denim capris, black skull ballet flats, and black fingerless lace gloves)

**On the way to the current Akatsuki base**

Kyouka: It's going to be great seeing everyone again huh Suki-chan?

Suki: Yeah. It's been 3 years since I've seen Pein-san. The most I've written to him is once a week.

Kyouka: Yeah and I can't wait to see how Deidara-san is.

Suki: I heard that Pein-san's got a new girlfriend.

Kyouka: Interesting, maybe we can tease him a bit.

Suki: Look, up ahead.

**They stop a few feet from the barrier**

Kyouka: Just the way I remember it.

Suki: Let's go

**They step through the barrier unnoticed **

**Suki opens the door and dodges 2 kunai that are thrown at her.**

Kyouka: Is that any way to welcome guests?

Kisame: -glares-

Suki: Really now.

Kisame: Who the fuck are you and how did you get through the barrier without setting off the alarms!

**Suki grabs Kisame by the throat and throws him across the room**

Suki: Insolent pig.

**Pein comes out of his office**

Pein: What the hell is going on here!?

**Everyone but Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Itachi walk out**

Suki: Your underlings don't know their place

Pein: -smirks- Please forgive them.

Everyone: Who are they?

Pein: Please remove your hoods girls.

Suki and Kyouka remove their hoods

Kyouka & Suki: -bow- Lovely to see you again Pein-san

Pein: Likewise. –smiles-

Konan: Pein, who are they?

Kyouka: I'm Kyouka, and you must be Pein-sans girlfriend Konan.

Konan: Yes.

Suki: Nice to meet you, I'm Suki.

Pein: These girls were the top team from age 9-15 until the left to be ninjas.

Everyone: O.o

Kyouka: -giggles-

Suki: -smirks- Close your mouths before you let flies in.

**Deidara walks out**

Deidara: Suki? Kyouka? When did you guys get here?

Suki: Just now.

**Itachi walks out**

Suki: -points to Itachi- I assume this is Sasgay's big brother?

Pein: You are correct.

Itachi: -glares- How do you know my brother?

Suki: Oh, –evil smile- I'm the one who makes his life a living hell on a daily basis.

Itachi: -raises eyebrow-

Kyouka: (-.-') You don't want to know.

**Sasori walks out**

Suki: Hey Sasori.

Sasori: Suki,Kyouka.

Kyouka: Where's Tobi?

**Tobi appears out of nowhere**

Tobi: Suki-chan! Kyouka-chan!

**Tobi glomps them**

Suki: -annoyed and pissed- You just had to ask, didn't you?-glares at Kyouka-

Kyouka: Yep :D

Suki: -sigh (-.-') - Tobi?

Tobi: Yes Suki-chan?

Suki: If you don't get of me right now you will lose all your appendages and or the ability to reproduce!

**Tobi runs and hides behind Deidara**

Kyouka: Don't be so mean Suki-chan!

Suki: No offence but I can only take so many hours being around idiots before I snap. Not to mention I haven't killed, tortured, or taken blood from something in over a week.

Everyone: O.O

Kyouka: Suki-chan please stop scaring them.

Suki: They should be informed, lest I be blamed for their incompetence!

Itachi: 'She will be mine.'

Kyouka: -stares questioningly-

Suki: -sigh- I'm warning them not to fuck with me now so I don't get in trouble for beating the living shit out of them later.

Hidan: 'Damn, I think I'm in love.'

Kyouka: Oh.

Suki: How has anything as stupid as you survived this long?

Kyouka: Mind control.

Suki: Yeah that's probably it.

Everyone: What?

Pein: Kyouka can control others minds for short amounts of time.

Kisame: Cool

Suki: -smirk- Yeah, it is. Hey Kyouka-chan?

Kyouka: -smirk- Yes Suki-chan?

Suki: drop your barrier.

Kyouka: Hai.

**Both Suki and Kyouka get a far off look**

Pein: They're communicating.

Kyouka: Suki, you are BRILLIANT!

Suki: Yes, I know. Now hurry up!

**Kyouka walks up to Zetzu while Suki takes out a camcorder**

**Kyouka kisses him**

Everyone: O.O

Hidan: Holy Shit!

Kyouka: Dance.

**Zetzu starts dancing**

Kyouka: Sing something dumb.

**Zetzu sings Barbie Girl by Aqua**

Suki: Enough.

Kyouka: Hai, Suki-chan.

**Zetzu regains control of himself**

Zetzu: Next time could you kiss me without the mind control.

Kyouka :-blushes-

Suki: - raises eyebrow- Dude?

Kyouka: Yeah?

Suki: Eeeewwww!

Kyouka: - shrugs shoulders- Whatever.

Hidan: Hey Suki.

**Suki looks over uninterested.**

Hidan: You want to come to my room with me?

**Itachi looks pissed. Suki closes her eyes and starts laughing quietly and gives him a demented smile. Suki opens her now black eyes and they start changing to ****ice blue with dark purple cracks in them. Her nails and canine teeth get longer. The streaks in her hair change to bright blue and dark purple.**

Kyouka: Shit! Everyone back-up slowly.

Itachi: Why?

Kyouka: Cuz she's unleashing her Yukinohama. It's like the Mangekyou, only 10 times more powerful.

Pein: How long till he's out.

Kyouka: From what I've seen-**Hidan passes out**- now.

Pein: What did you do to him?

Suki: -evil smirk- Well…..

**: P Cliffy, my bad more Akatsukiness next chapter.**

**Please review and don't hesitate to PM. NO FLAMES!!**


End file.
